


Home and how to accept the idea of finally having one

by IsaacDowney



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Epic Battles, Exams, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Home, It isn't really clear lmao, M/M, Multi, Or not, Pre-Game(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Torture, as always with Prom, because it's really angsty, did i say angst, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: Prompto thought a lot about Home. Maybe he was just overthinking it. Maybe Home didn't really exist and people just wanted it to, because it seemed way easier to finally catch happiness with it.Maybe Home was a lie.Or maybe it was a hope.Or 8 times Prompto felt at Home.





	Home and how to accept the idea of finally having one

Some people told him Home was a place you have to search for. Often it would be a place far away you have to find all by yourself, without a map or a compass. Other told Home was a feeling you would feel on a journey and not particularly at its destination, a feeling brought by experience, something you will finally achieve at an old age, something that would ultimately give to all its sense. More thought Home was undeniably find within another person. He couldn't think much of this one for he never had someone with such ambition. As pleasant as being the one offering this feeling of belonging seemed, it also seemed to be too much of a responsibility. One no one wanted to bear.  
He thought a lot about Home. Maybe he was just overthinking it. Maybe Home didn't really exist and people just wanted it to, because it seemed way easier to finally catch happiness with it.  
Maybe Home was a lie.  
Or maybe it was a hope.

To Prompto, Home appeared the first time under the shape of an old Sunday during midterms. He wasn't even in his own house, but he hit him straight. Nothing was out of usual really, it was regularly that himself and his best friend were found lying on the couch, drinking some coffee, surrounded by their notebooks, hoping they would retain everything in time for exams. It was a sudden realisation, one that left him blank and breathless. It was terrifying how his heart pounded in his chest. Noctis had looked at him strangely but Prompto had managed a smile and his friend forgot about his tremor. A warm pool formed inside his stomach and he relaxed at that, drinking a bit of coffee in hope to grow even warmer. He looked around. His belongings were everywhere, his bag long forgotten on the kitchen's counter, his dirty sweat on the ground, he knew he had a comb somewhere in Noctis' bedroom and he remembered a chocobro's toothbrush in the bathroom. He felt at Home, but he didn't know for sure if it was this spacious flat or Noctis who gave him this feeling. He thought that without the brunette here it wouldn't feel so warm, but then again, when he was at his own house with Noctis, it never felt like this. Maybe it was a mix of both.

« You look funny, had declared the Prince.  
\- Why's that ? Prompto had laughed.  
\- You're smiling like an idiot.  
\- Yeah ! I just … kind of realise my life was nice.  
\- Really ? Nerd. »

They laughed but then Noctis leaned on his shoulder and sighted. Prompto knew he was about to complain but this didn't bother him.

« I don't even understand how can you find your life nice when we're knocked under all these papers ! I'd give everything to be somewhere else right now. »

The blond had placed his head on Noctis' one and when a soft breeze reached them, he closed his eyes.

« And I would give everything for this moment to last. »

It was rare of them to get this real about life, they were only sixteen after all and Prompto had been afraid of Noctis' reaction. But no need to fear, the Prince only hummed before closing his eyes too.

The second time had been expected for long. It was during an early sunrise in front on the sea. It had been a few weeks now that he was running on the beach every morning, in the company of Gladiolus. The Shield had been intimidating at first but with time, Prompto understood he was nothing but loyalty and affection. The idea of having an athletic and challenging friend was exciting. Moreover, being complimented on his stamina by someone so well-built could only be likeable.  
They were running silently but it wasn't an embarrassing silence nor an unpleasant one. It was casual, familiar and nothing but appreciable. Then they made a bet on who was going to arrive first and self-confidence boosted, Prompto bet on himself. He lost but Gladio looked proud of him and really that was all that mattered.

« You know, spend some time thinking 'bout it but I really think you should join the crownguard. »

He was only eighteen and he was only two months or so since he actually became friends with Gladiolus, so he didn't expect it. Prompto jolted and looked at him with wide eyes, both with confusion and joy.

« You really mean that ?  
\- I mean every word I say, kid. »

It wasn't warmth and shivers like the first time, it was bubbles inside his stomach and clammy hands. He had been dreaming of joining the crownguard since the first time he heard about it and having the Shield of the future King approving you was just amazing. Prompto felt accepted.  
Mostly he felt like entering the main entrance of his so long wished Home.

« Thank you, thank you so much, Gladio, I …  
\- Don't sweat it. You deserve it. »

It was the first time someone said to him he deserved something else than sadness.

The third time happened just after his crownguard's graduation. Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis were also here and he had plan to celebrate it with them after but his plan changed when Cor showed up.  
Cor had always been in Prompto's life but his seat had mostly been empty. He was busy but it made only better the fact that he was at the ceremony. Prompto had shouted him an excited glance across the room but he couldn't go to him yet, so he waited until King Regis officially gave him the right to protect Noctis.  
It was with haste that Prompto joined Cor with his official crownguard uniform. Cor wasn't smiling but he seemed relaxed and for once he wasn't frowning.

« Heya.  
\- Hello.  
\- So you came, heh ?  
\- I came.  
\- I'm happy you did.  
\- Are you free right now ? I guess I could pay us a nice meal. »

He liked hanging out with his friends but it was difficult to spend time with Cor with both their schedules, so he couldn't refuse that.  
As told, they went to a restaurant, not a too wealthy one -they would probably not be very at ease- but a nice and friendly one. Cor knew one of the waitresses and Prompto joked a little about that but it was obvious Cor wasn't interested in anything romantic. The subject stayed in their minds and the Immortal asked about Prompto's love life. The blonde one talked about a few crushes but nothing too serious. He was unaware of how amused looked his care keeper.  
The time flew and quickly Prompto found himself not wanting to leave. It was still early and even if he was the only one talking, he was quite happy on how the evening turned out.

« Hey maybe we could go watch some movie ? My treat ! We can watch whatever you want.  
\- Well I have training tomorrow early and …  
\- Ohw if you can't, that's ... fine really ! I just ... I just wished we could spend more time together. »

There was a short silence where Prompto was going to speak again but Cor cut him in.

« Fine by me. Let's go. »

Prompto smiled so widely his cheeks hurt.  
In front of the cinema, they were stopped by an acquaintance of Cor. The lady was old and her rumbling was kind of boring but they both listened patiently, Cor humming from time to time. But when she focused her attention on Prompto, both went speechless.

« So it's your boy ? He is cute ! Good job ! Didn't know you had a son.  
\- Well we … he …  
\- Oh sorry my movie is beginning ! I talk to much ! How troublesome I can be. See you soon hopefully ! Have a good evening.  
\- Good evening, ma'am ! Prompto snorted. »

Cor sighted and seemed embarrassed if the blush on his face was any hint. Prompto found the situation funny, so he happily slapped Cor's shoulder and, with a fond smile, he said :

« Come on dad, we've got a movie to watch. »

But the only thing Cor did was to take Prompto into an embrace. The teenager froze and he felt his stomach tiying up. It felt like the first time, in a different way but such a similar one. It was warmth but an unbearable one. A warmth too hot Prompto was afraid to burn. This probably was the reason why he couldn't return the hug. He was too scared of implications.  
But Cor didn't let go and Prompto felt tears dripping.  
After what felt like forever, the blonde put his hands on the Marshal's back and nestled his face in his shoulder's hollow.

« I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't become the father you needed. »

Prompto smiled and tightened his grip before answering.

« You're fine the way you are. »

Cor smelled like sweat and smoke and Prompto figured out it maybe was the smell of Home. 

The next time wasn't as strong as the precedent ones but somehow it felt more right. It was during the spring break and Prompto found himself alone for a week or so because Noctis had to go in the middle of nowhere with his father to perform some political things... Prompto didn't really know what it was all about and he could just have turned the tv on to know but he didn't. He didn't want to see his best friend on a screen, it would just mark the absence of said friend by his sides. So for a few days he didn't do anything extraordinary but then he decided to go on a « photograph journey » which was just going out and taking photos in fact.  
But this time Prompto wanted to go further away. He decided to take Insomnia's main subway but instead of going down right in the town centre, he waited for the next stations. The subway was nearly empty causing him to feel a bit nervous. The feeling went away when he left the subway and found himself in front of forest and mountains.  
The sight was stunning, the magical barrier protecting Insomnia just beside him and the air refreshing. Prompto's finger eagerly tightened on his camera. After one hour of walk, he stopped on a high up rock and stared with stars in his eyes. He could see the far away city from here, so little comparing to the amount of trees, flouted by white clouds and a bright sunshine. He took a long inhalation and some pictures later, he sat on the rock to admire the scenary. He took one more picture with his phone to send it to Noctis and Ignis who he knew would appreciate the view as much as him.

« Insomnia really is stunning. »

He brought his knees to his chin and rested his head on it, observing with fondness the Crown City.  
The warm feeling inside his chest were back, it was soft and almost secret this time but Prompto felt it as if it was new. Such a welcoming feeling made him say such insanity.

« Insomnia is my Home. »

But then his Home fell. Destroyed without mercy, nothing but ruins and corpses.  
The news came with the daily journal. Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis and Noctis were out of Insomnia for some months in order to reach Altissia where the wedding of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Oracle Lunafreya of Tenebrae would happen. This wedding was the symbol of peace between the Lucis and the Niflheim's Empire. Was supposed to be.  
The day when they were supposed to sign the Peace Treaty became nothing but the day they were betrayed. King Regis died. Gladiolus and Ignis' only family died. Prompto's family died too but he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Lady Lunafreya and Noctis himself were said dead. Prompto felt reassured when hearing Cor's voice over the phone but didn't dare to speak up his relief. Noctis became quieter, Ignis more stressed and Gladiolus consumed by rage. As for Prompto, he tried not to change but the sadness crawling on his back made him smile falsely more than not.

They spent their days hunting in hope to gain some money, trying to get to Altissia no matter what. Maybe with the help of the Oracle, they could destroy Niflheim. They hold on on that hope.  
They were often bruised in battles, rarer times severely injured, blood on their hands, blood on their clothes, blood in nightmares, blood, smelling so bad and hurting so much. One time they thought Noctis was going to die in their arms. He stayed asleep for days and when he finally woke up, Prompto couldn't bear it anymore and allowed himself to cry. He never did again when Gladiolus yelled at him to be stronger than that. Prompto was often the most injured one. He felt pathetic and useless but none of them had the courage to reassure him about his self-confidence. They had more important things to do. They had so much to do.

This time it was during night and Prompto swore he wasn't going to go out at night for the rest of his life. Whenever they killed a daemon, another one appeared. The fights went on during hours, they were so exhausted they were persuaded they were going to die here. At this point, they weren't even talking anymore, not even to give instructions. There was this one daemon who was almost dying, Prompto allowed himself to relax and what a bad idea. He didn't even remember flying across the field, there was just the impact and this unbearable pain in his head. Everything was fuzzing and spinning, he preferred closing his eyes.  
This was until a hand slammed his cheek. When he painfully opened his eyelashes, he could see Ignis' mouth moving and shouting but he couldn't hear anything. Panic rushed through him, fear and tears, because he couldn't just die here, because he had so much to do, too much to say, still a lot to see. His hand, trembling, searched for Ignis and the latter firmly took his hand in his. Prompto cracked a smile despite the situation, because then Ignis other hand was on his cheek and he couldn't help but feel warmth. Or maybe it was just the blood.  
How come he was dying and he was feeling at Home ? It mostly was Ignis' care and tenderness, still it was weird. But it felt right and it felt good, despite his pain and sorrow, because it was the proof that he still could feel it. He still could feel alive. Insomnia fell but Prompto didn't.  
And this was such a relief.

« Don't you dare dying on me, Prompto.  
\- Ignis … I just … I'm happy that I get to know you guys...  
\- No sense ! Say no more. I don't want to hear it.  
\- You always were so ... »

Ignis searches for a potion while frowning, looking up when Prompto didn't finish his sentence. Prompto was still conscious but he just couldn't open his eyes, he was too tired for that, his body craved for rest. He flinches lightly when Ignis screamed to his other friends to come with a potion.  
They quickly finished the daemon and immediately went to Prompto's assistance. Noctis panicked when he saw all the blood coming from the blood's abdomen and head while Gladiolus just wore a worried look, his mouth twisted, craving with the urge to swear.

« Please tell me you have potions, Ignis said with a broken voice.  
\- We don't. »

Prompto felt Ignis' hand tightened in his and he was sure the light pressure on his forehead was his lips. How he wished he could have felt the advisor's eyes right now.

« Prompto, I beg of you, hold on. »

When the gunman woke up in Ignis' arms, hours later, he figured out maybe he could stay like this for a while. Unfortunately, even if Ignis was sleepy he didn't allow himself to sleep until he was sure Prompto was alright. Gladiolus and Noctis were already sleeping, the Shield in a chair next to the bed and the Prince at the foot of the bed. The blonde smiled sincerely.

« Is everything alright, Prompto ? Do you feel pain anywhere ?  
\- Ah yeah, everywhere, but I'm fine Iggy. Thank you. I feel better. »

The advisor sighted in alleviation before lying on the bed next to his friend. Prompto put his hand on his shoulder and Ignis stroked his hair. They went silent for a moment until Ignis whispered.

« You were ready to die. »

Prompto didn't answer and closed his eyes. He sank his head on the pillow to avoid Ignis probably disappointed look.

« We need you to continue our journey, Prompto. Don't you dare doubt that. Even if things are difficult, you are not a burden. You are important to us. »

He heard Prompto sob.

« We love you so much. »

Noctis crawled toward them and with a groan, he put his head on Prompto's thigh after intertwining his fingers with his. After him, Gladiolus sat on the edge of the bed. Awkwardly, his hand gripped Prompto's wrist.

Prompto cried harder but no one complained.  
He was now sure that as long as he was with them, Home wasn't just a hopeless dream.

But even if he felt at home, happiness never followed. Everything turned to hell, if it wasn't already.  
They finally arrived to Altissia and Lunafreya died during the summoning of Levianthan, goddess who left Noctis unconscious. The Empire attacked and just like they did to Insomnia, they destroyed the city. Even if Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis were charged of the civil's evacuation, they couldn't save everyone. Nor the woman who died on Gladio's back, nor Ignis. Everything was going too fast and when Prompto finally got back to Ignis, he was blind. He was too shocked to react and when Gladiolus ravaged the room and finally ended up crying, he wasn't even hearing him. He was just staring at Ignis, who went quiet and imperturbable. Prompto understood he would never see the green of his eyes again and until Noctis wake up, he stopped talking.

Noctis had a hard time dealing with Luna's death and through his grief, he stopped being performant. His behavior angered the Shield and they fought, causing the team to separate multiple times, each of them favouring being alone for the time being. It was until Ignis spoke clearly of his injury and its consequences than they were able to work together again.

« Let's be frank. My vision hasn't improved, and probably won't. Yet in spite of this, I would remain with you all, until the very end. I won't ask you to slow down, if I can't keep up, I will bow out. »

Prompto heart's tightened and he wanted so badly to hug his friend but the later turned toward Noctis, in hope to give him back his sense.

« Noct, you are King. One cannot lead by standing still. A King pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he's ready. »

Noctis thought that Ignis would have been a good King. He hoped he would be half as good.

When Prompto thought that maybe, just maybe, he could bear reality in hope to feel Home again, he was betrayed by his own family.  
Noctis screamed it was all his fault and pushed him off the train.

Prompto thought he was going to die of hypothermia but Niflheim's snow didn't grant his wish.

The sixth time he felt Home happened when he finally was confronted to his biological father. A monster dressed up as a human, repeating he was his creation, a mad scientist who explained the weird numbers on Prompto's wrist and when it all makes sense, Prompto felt sick. He was Home. This was where he was born, created. Insomnia never had been his Home. No wonder why Noctis hated him so much.  
When Verstael called him his son, he felt like vomiting, his hands quaking but firmly holding his gun. Part of him, for some unknown and horrid reasons, didn't want to kill his father. He wanted to prove him he was wrong.  
He wanted to prove himself that this sick feeling wasn't Home.

« You're wrong, I'm a Lucian. I am not one of … your experiments !  
\- Not anymore. Now, you're nothing but a failure. »

Prompto didn't want to show his fragility to this daemon but he couldn't help the tear that fell down on his cheek at this sentence.  
When the scientist graped Prompto's shoulder and his other hand tried to stroke his hair, Prompto shot.  
He fell on his knees and he heard Ardyn's voice.

« Look what you've done. You've gone homicidal... no ! Patricidal ! You lose your friends and murder your family. Now you've no one left. »

When everything went straight to hell again, Prompto was relieved to find some help in Aranea. Maybe born in Nifheilm too, she somehow understood him. It didn't feel like it when she pushed him on the ground and screamed at him after he tried to burn the bar code on his wrist.  
But at least, before, she told him everyone were safe and were worried about him. He guessed, maybe, they didn't hate him that much.

« What do YOU want ? »

Her face was close and her voice clear but it was like she was miles away from him. This question felt wrong. He didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't want anything. He didn't deserve it.

He didn't answer her but his mind was screaming Home.

When he was finally smiling again, going away from this sinful place, when he thought everything could had been worse, the world recalled him this wasn't some happy alternative reality.  
Everything went black and when he woke up, Ardyn was torturing him. Or more like Noctis was. But Prompto refused to look him in the eyes and he silently shouted his pain by digging his nails in the skin of his hands.  
He waited for time to pass.

He regained consciousness in Noctis' arms and by the faint smell of fish and flowers, he knew he was Home.  
Not for long.

Noctis was stolen by the Crystal, by the same Gods and Goddesses who caused nothing but troubles. Ardyn disappeared too. Along with the sun.

Everything seemed to put a noose around Prompto's neck but Ignis and Gladiolus ripped apart the rope. They waited for Noctis' to come back. They waited days. Months. And years. Prompto hated the dark rings under his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead. Gladio reassured him by telling that, at least, his freckles were still there. Despite their efforts,  
Prompto never felt Home again.

And one day, Noctis came back.

But he came back to die.

A King lying in a bed of stone. Without a crown, without a home.

His friends, who stood by his sides, his friends, who walked tall, his friends now wanting to die.  
An Advisor without no one to guide.  
A Shield without no one to protect.  
A Lover without no one to love.

But they didn't give in,

Because they still had to build a Home and to finally accept the idea of having one.  
Prompto stood up, let go of Noctis' hand and turned toward Ignis and Gladiolus.

« Come on guys,

Let's go Home. »

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone ! I'm really proud of this work. Not because it's reallllly great or smt but because it's the first one I finish since years... and I only took three days to write.  
> For people who follow Seven Days (my promptis fic) know that it will take some time to arrive, sorry.
> 
> I was highly inspired by this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/9240887/chapters/20956148 by MistressAkira ! Chocobro's toothbrush !! 
> 
> Also the line "The king now lies in a bed of stone. Without a crown, without a home " (which I kinda change) is from a prompt: http://maskeddragon.blogspot.fr/2015/07/the-king-now-lies-in-bed-of-stone.html
> 
> I hope you liked it and that you didn't cry too much ~
> 
> Kudos makes me smile and comments are directly screened and taken to my "motivation" folder ! <3


End file.
